


wired

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which the phone is actually wired, and all the adults hear lukas and philip being dorks in the barn





	

Helen, Gabe, and Tony are all sitting around the table when the boys voices grow louder over the phone. Kamilah, standing against the sink, grabs it, brows furrowing, other hand moving for her gun, as if she could protect Lukas through the phone.

The boys voices meld together, and they can’t quite figure out what they’re saying at first. They do hear laughing, which makes everyone relax.

“LUKAS LIKES DICKS!” Philip’s voice comes out loud and clear, and for a moment, everyone is silent.

Then Gabe starts to laugh. It’s so ridiculous-the situation, the thing Philip just said, the circumstances-that he can’t help it.

Quickly Helen joins in, Tony right after her.

The boys keep chattering on the other side of the line, but no one is listening anymore. They’re all bent over, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

“It’s good to know he’s a normal teenage boy.” Gabe says, wiping at his eyes. Helen snorts.

“Just as immature as the rest of them.”

“As a past teenage boy, I take offense.”

“You’re still a teenage boy.”

“I’m almost 30.” Tony counters. Helen and Kamilah exchange a look.

“I am!” Tony exclaims.

“I’m gonna go get them The sun is going down.” Kamilah says, smoothing out her smile.

“Tony, you head back to the station and check in.” Helen says. Tony frowns, and is about to speak when Helen narrows her eyes.

“I-I will definitely go do that.” He says, quickly packing his things.

Then it’s just Helen and Gabe, sitting across from each other.

“I’m glad they have each other.” Helen says.

“They think they’re so sneaky.” Gabe says, earning a smile from Helen.

“He snuck into Lukas’ room the other night. Walked right past me.”

“Probably thought he got away with it, too.”

“Oh, he definitely did.”

Helen shakes her head, looking out the window, catching sight of the boys and Kamilah heading back toward the house.

“We’ll let them have it for now.” She says.

“Softie.” Gabe says. Helen doesn’t even argue with him.


End file.
